


resentment

by DracoMalfoy18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoMalfoy18/pseuds/DracoMalfoy18
Summary: Draco and Hermione find themselves in a very unfortunate situation, one where they'll be forced to trust one another with their deepest secrets. Because how does a relationship between enemies change when they have full access to each other's mind? When they discover each other's darkest secrets? And how will they be able to use it as their advantage?"Its not my story , the credit goes to Vaniwa on fanfiction.net"
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 7





	1. The mind is a dangerous place

"And remember: do not make eye contact with anyone in this classroom as you practice this spell." Professor Flitwick's warning from the beginning of class shot through her mind in utter horror as the incantation had already left her lips as she practiced the mind revealing spell, which would allow a wizard to discover the other one's true intentions.

And she had been perfectly following up her Professor's instructions, until Malfoy decided to make some foul comment towards Neville from across the room, making her snap her attention to the blonde haired boy. Her glare must have been so intensive, that he had felt her burning stare as he turned his head to look her way, a satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

Not only did she make the worst mistake she could make with this incantation, she also mispronounced it in her agitation that she now let the words "Esse est percipi" slip her mouth. And it wasn't until the incantation was put into action that she knew what this spell meant.

Foul loathsome evil git. Hermione bitterly thought as her eyes squinted tightly upon seeing the smirk sitting proudly on his lips. To her utmost surprise, and also to her utter horror did his smirk abruptly disappear, and for a fleeting second did she wonder why that was, until she got the answer to her question almost immediately.

What the hell? A voice rang through her head, but it wasn't her own. No, it belonged to a boy, and not any random boy, either. She recognized that voice for she had heard it more often than she would have liked. It was Draco Malfoy's. But what in the world did he do in her head?

Before she could even think about any possible explanations, the bell rang and students started to pack their things and leave. But Hermione was glued to her chair, unable to tear her eyes off the boy across her.

"Hermione?" If it wasn't for Harry snapping her out of concentration, they would have been staring at each other for the entire day through, but she reluctantly looked away from Malfoy, and momentarily pushed away her questions. "Are you coming?" Harry asked, his voice sounding slightly concerned as he looked between her and Malfoy.

Hermione shook her head and cleared her throat silently, "No, I've got a few questions to ask Professor Flitwick. Why don't you two go ahead? I'll be right behind you." Hermione said and tried for a smile to assure them she was fine, but it came out more like a pained grimace.

The boys seemed hesitant, but knew better than to argue when Hermione was determined to get answers to her questions, and so they said their goodbyes and hurried off to their classes.

Professor Flitwick would know what's happening, wouldn't he? I'm sure that he can reverse whatever this is. Hermione thought as she hurriedly packed her bag, standing up in the progress. Granger, stop thinking. I don't want your disgusting voice ringing in my mind.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks as that thought protruded her mind, the annoyance apparent in his voice. Ignoring the chilled shiver that uncomfortably ran over her entire body, she practically ran to her professor, surprising him slightly.

"Miss Granger? Is everything alright?" Professor Flitwick asked as he, too, must have noticed her worried expression. "Professor, I think there went something wrong with the spell." Hermione stumbled slightly over her words, not particularly sure how to put it, for she had no idea what was happening either.

It seemed that both her and Malfoy could hear the other thinking, and respond to it as well, which seemed rather obvious when one could hear the other's thoughts. But what happened that they now could do it? And more importantly, how could they reverse it?

Granger, I thought I told you to shut up. There it was again, the unwanted voice of Draco Malfoy working its way into her brain again. Instead of snapping a witted comment at him, she focused on her professor that now began to speak.

"What exactly went wrong, Miss Granger?" Professor Flitwick asked, sounding rather worried himself. "I'm not quite sure, Professor. The spell we have practiced is not quite the same as what we," Hermione pointed at herself and Malfoy that was now standing beside her, with at least a good few feet of distance, "are undergoing right now. I think the incantation that has been said by me has been mispronounced by a moment of distraction." Hermione said and briefly turned to look at Malfoy, glaring at him once more. He, too, returned her glare.

Professor Flitwick was fumbling with his wand, seeming to be rather stressed out as he looked between the two students. "I think I know what you mean, Miss Granger. And I think it would be wise for you both to head to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately. He'll be better at bringing the news than I am."

Hermione's eyes widened slightly. Bringing the news? What kind of news? And why did Professor Flitwick look so apologetic?

Granger! A voice bellowed in her mind, and her head immediately snapped to her left, looking at the burning glare of Malfoy. Understanding what he was going at, she decided to rest her questions for a few minutes as she hurriedly excused herself from her Charms professor, walking in a fastened pace to Dumbledore's office.

Remembering the password from the last time she visited his office with professor McGonagall at the beginning of the year for a question about her timetable, she hurriedly said the password to the Gargoyles and got on the stairs that were forming their way up.

Knocking on the wooden door that led to Dumbledore's office, she waited for the cheery voice from Dumbledore coming through the other end to allow her entrance. Yanking the door open, she panted slightly as she walked up to his desk.

"Everything alright, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, slightly alarmed as he observed her. "Not really, sir." Hermione admitted and took a deep breath so she could explain the situation properly. In as much detail as she could, she explained to him what happened at Charms class, and it wasn't until she was done talking that Malfoy had finally caught up with her and casually walked into the office with a deep scowl settled on his face.

"How nice of you to join us, Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore said with a faint smile on his face, and if she was not mistaken, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Couldn't say the same, old man. Hermione gasped softly at the harsh thoughts Malfoy was having about Dumbledore, and immediately turned around to look at him.

However, Malfoy just simply shrugged as he rolled his eyes at her. Frowning, she turned back around and saw Dumbledore looking curiously between the two. "Why don't you take a seat?" Dumbledore smiled and pointed at the chairs in front of his desk, and Hermione carefully sat down on it, always afraid she would fall backwards considering the chair was close to the edge of the platform.

Looking at Malfoy, whose scowl had not left his face and was stubbornly rooted to his spot, seemed unwilling to sit down. "I'd rather stand." He spat and Hermione raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding his cold behaviour to their headmaster.

She knew that Malfoy didn't like him much, but she didn't understand why he had to act so cold around the man. It's none of your business, Granger. Again the uncomfortable shivers ran over her body as his voice came crystal clear into her mind.

"Very well." Dumbledore, however, didn't seem affected by Malfoy's cold tone as he calmly went on. "I'll just get straight to the point, for the sake of both your restless minds." Dumbledore spoke and folded his hands on top of each other, his face sympathetic, but there were some underlying expressions that she could not quite differentiate.

"I'm afraid that the incantation that has been caused, has been one to link your minds in such a way that you two can now, as to say, read each other's minds." Dumbledore said and Hermione puckered her lips in thought. She had figured that out herself as well, but it still didn't make sense why they were so serious about this.

"What is it that you fear, sir?" Hermione asked and Dumbledore smiled lightly at her, most likely knowing that she was withholding herself from throwing all her questions out at once. "You see, Miss Granger, your unfortunate mispronunciation, has led to a spell that presumably belongs to the Dark Arts, and little people know of."

Hermione's mouth dropped wide open when he mentioned the fact that she – unwillingly – made use of the Dark Arts. "This spell is known for the effects you two now undergo, and as a punishment for invading each other's mind so personally, there is, I am afraid, no way to cure this."

The office fell dead silent as both students let the information sink in. But as silent as the room was, as loud was her mind. There was no possible way that this spell could be unrecoverable. There must be something out there to reverse the damage that had been caused. Wasn't there?

But what if there wasn't? Were they honestly going to be linked to each other's mind for their entire life? Were there any more consequences to this spell or was there some way to lessen the power of their linked minds?

A deep growl was heard behind her, and the angry "Granger!" that Malfoy shouted got her to stop thinking for a moment. "Professor, you can't honestly tell me, that I, Draco Malfoy, am supposed to listen to this insufferable Mudblood for a second longer."

The term he used to refer to her blood status got her hurt, she wouldn't deny that. It had actually been a few years since he last used that term, but in the moment of his anger he most likely seemed unable to control himself. She was pleased to see, however, that he had the right to momentarily look guilty for the word he let slip out before composing himself.

"First of all, I do not wish for such foul language to be spoken in my office, Mr Malfoy. Then secondly, yes, that is exactly what I'm telling you." Dumbledore spoke, looking stern over his half moon spectacles at Malfoy.

"However, I must ask of the both of you, to keep whatever you hear or see to yourselves. I'm quite certain we're all aware of the connections each has to another individual, and if words get out, there will be severe consequences. For the both of you." Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes leaving as his stern eyes looked at the both of them.

"See?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow, not aware that she could actually see any of his thoughts, for she now only could have heard them. A faint smile seemed to return to her headmaster's lips as his features softened as he looked at her.

"Yes, Miss Granger, see. My best advice would be to pay a visit to the library, and look for a book called: Mind reading: the art of knowing. I will give you a permission slip for you to look into the Forbidden Section, so you will have your much needed answers." Dumbledore spoke and immediately reached out for the scroll of parchment that laid on his desk, and started to scribble a note in the neatest handwriting she had seen so far.

Handing the piece of parchment to Hermione, she got up out of her chair and made sure to keep a firm grip on it so she wouldn't lose it. "If any of you have any questions, you will know where to find me. But for now, I'm certain that the book will give you all the answers you will need." The mischievous twinkle returned in his eyes and Hermione couldn't help but wonder what he was so cheerful about. Because to her, this situation was anything but cheerful.

Thanking her headmaster, she said her goodbye as she headed out of the office and to the library, hearing Malfoy vaguely walking behind her as he, too, must have been wanting some answers. Passing the note to Madam Prince, they followed her as she allowed them into the Forbidden Section, a stern look on her face as she looked down at the students suspiciously.

Moving in the direction where Madam Prince had said the book would be, Hermione struggled as she just couldn't quite reach it. An exasperated sigh came from behind her as she got pushed to the side, and not so gently either. I swear this girl is as short as a toddler. It's a wonder she has been able to grab every book she read around here. The annoyed thoughts from Malfoy intruded her mind which she scowled at. She was not as short as a toddler. Yes, she might have been a bit shorter than she would've liked, but it wasn't that bad.

Nonetheless, she was glad that he did have the required height to easily grab the right book and followed him out of the Forbidden Section and to an empty table at the back of the library. No one needed to know that they were reading a book together, for they wanted to avoid any unwanted questions.

As soon as he dropped the book on the table – quiet enough to not get Madam Prince's attention - she eagerly opened it and skillfully scanned the pages, having read enough books to easily spot her wished information that she wanted to read. Skipping several chapters in just a minute, she finally spotted the words 'consequences' and 'mind reading' and left the page open at that.

CHAPTER SIX: YOU'RE GETTING BETTER AT READING MY MIND

For all I hold dear

I must ask once more

what do I do, when I can't do it anymore?

Restless thoughts

keep me awake.

So tiring and maddening

it's more than I can take.

But to quiet a mind

is to find peace within.

But what to do

when neither can win?

As many may have noticed by now, is that by performing this spell, you will have made a mistake. Constant thoughts penetrate your mind, none of which are your own. Sleepless nights, tired mornings.

But not to fear! Even though there is yet no cure to this unfortunate turn of events, there is still some hope for those who wish to seek relief. The beginning is always the hardest, but as your journey continues, you will notice that it becomes easier to do, and the never-ending foreign voices will leave you be.

To make it easier, we have put the journey in a few simple stages, all of which you will undoubtedly go through:

1\. Being able to only hear thoughts and communicate

This means that all your thoughts can be read by the other. Neither one will have any control over it. Replying to someone's thought is very much possible by simply thinking your reply.

2\. Being able to only hear thoughts and communicate

This is the same as stage one, only now you will have more control over your thoughts. Only your dominant thoughts will be read by the other person. Minor thoughts will only be read when the other voluntarily decides to listen.

3\. Being able to see things the other has seen, as well as hearing thoughts

Once more you lose all your control – at least, when it comes to showing the other what you see. What the other can hear, however, is still the same as in stage two.

4\. Being able to see things the other has seen, as well as hearing thoughts

You now have full control over both, and can even suppress certain hearing thoughts, shielding them from the other. This, however, is only achieved when having practiced enough, which shows some difficulty. This has to be done in such a subtle way, that the thought is considered minor so that the other will pay no attention to it.

5\. Being able to see memories that occur in thoughts

Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse, your partner with whom you are connected, can now see the memories that you think. In this stage, you have no control over this just yet. However, not every memory shall be seen. Only the ones that are dominant enough, shall be displayed to the other.

6\. Full control

The final stage, where we finally achieve some peace. Even though the spell still remains, reading minds shall now only be voluntarily, and some can even be shielded after enough practice. Enjoy your well deserved rest!

Please do note that each stage will take around two months develop. To achieve the last stage, you will thus have to wait a year until you can finally get that peace.

But not to worry, it gets easier over time! Or at least, if you still live the day to see that.. Minds can make you do crazy things.. Good luck.

The pages seemed to go on more about the experiences of others, but she did not feel like reading those. It would only bring her spirits down even further, and besides, she was quite certain that she'll have the experience herself as well.

It truly was positive to know that there at least was a chance of improvement, but the required time to pass each stage was ridiculous. Two months for just a tiny bit of peace? And then the next stage you'd be presented with a whole new experience where you'll lose most of your control. And an entire year of constant working on their progress and listening to each other's thoughts.. she couldn't even stand the few times she heard him think, let alone an entire year before she could finally tune everything out.

That goes for both of us. The voice growled in her head and Hermione awkwardly cleared her throat, realizing that he in fact was listening to her. It was sometimes easy to forget that her mind was now open for reading to those she wished they wouldn't be able to do so.

Hermione heaved a deep sigh as she closed the book, figuring this was all the information they could use for now. Anything else that would be explained would not be to any advantage for them. They were still early in stage one, where they still had to find everything out.

Before she even had the chance to get up and take the book away, however, Malfoy grabbed it and easily placed it back on the bookshelf it belonged. And without another glance her way, he kept on walking straight out of the library, heading off to God knows where.

Not that she minded the slightest bit. It was worse enough having him with her the entire time, being able to listen in on any personal thoughts she had, let alone being around him all the time as well.

Leaving the library herself, she walked down the marble staircases as soon as she could. She already missed an hour of Herbology, and on top of that she missed half the time of lunch as well.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm down, she tried to enter the Great Hall as calmly as she could, briefly glancing at Professor Dumbledore who was gently smiling at her. Not feeling like returning the smile, she just averted her eyes and took a seat next to Harry and grabbed herself a piece of toast.

"'Mione! Where have you been?" Harry asked, and Hermione focused on Ron in disgust as he spoke whilst eating, showing the munched food clearly. "Yeah, I thought you were right behind us." Ron said, or, at least that is what he most likely tried to say with his stuffed mouth.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak and tell them what happened, but shut it immediately when Malfoy's voice snapped at her. Don't. He warned and Hermione's eyes shot to the Slytherin table, easily spotting the blonde haired boy that was purposely avoiding looking at her.

You can't decide that. My friends have the right to know. Hermione argued in her head, needing to remind herself to control her facial expressions as to not arouse suspicion. Actually, I can, Granger. I'm as much a part in this as you are. Don't tell them.

And why not? She truly didn't know why it was such a big deal. Hermione always discussed everything with the boys, just like they always discussed everything with her. Do you even need to ask? She could easily imagine the sneer that would go along with his arrogant voice right now.

You want me to stay shut about whatever I might hear between you and the idiots you call friends? Then don't tell. Was he honestly threatening her right now? Although, on the other hand she could understand. Harry and Malfoy were mortal enemies, and them knowing could drag some unwanted attention to it.

With a quiet groan she decided to keep it to herself for now. "I asked Professor Flitwick to give me extra work, and he permitted me to work on that when having Herbology." Hermione lied as convincingly as she could. Lucky for her she had time to improve over the years.

The boys were too distracted with their food to notice her little lie, anyway. "Extra work?" Ron asked as he had swallowed his food. "You get perfect grades! What do you need that for?" He asked incredulously and Hermione shrugged nonchalantly. "Knowledge is power, Ron. It never hurts to learn more."

I really might consider opting out like the book said. Hermione looked up just in time to see Draco's face turn sour, seeming to let out a heavy groan.


	2. Malfoy's frustrations

_Granger, for Merlin's sake, put away that book. It's bloody morning, you crazy witch._ Hermione lowly growled as the snapping voice from Malfoy entered her mind. Looking up from her Potions book that she had been studying, she briefly met his eyes at the Slytherin before they both looked away.

_Unlike you, Malfoy, I do want to pass my exams._ Taking a sip of her pumpkin juice she continued reading the pages, silently humming as she made notes here and then. _Never said I didn't want to pass my exams. I, unlike you, at least study at a respectable hour like any normal person._

Hermione sighed. It was only their second day, and she had grown extremely tired of it. Last night she could barely fall asleep, hearing his frustrated thoughts about anything Pansy said or did. Mind you, she did not need to know the vocabulary Pansy possessed, and how she used it.

The morning bell announcing the start of their classes forced her to put away her books, shoving one last piece of toast in her mouth before getting up with the rest of her friends.

_How dare she look at me._ The unwanted voice protruded her mind once again and Hermione looked around her, trying to spot a certain blonde haired boy, but couldn't find one. What was he thinking about? _Well well, she sure does look cute. It's too bad she's a Gryffindor._ A slight disappointed slipped in the voice and Hermione softly groaned, not wanting to hear any of Malfoy's appreciative thoughts about girls.

_Does she ever brush her hair?_ The slightest of a smirk could be heard through his voice, _I wonder if she keeps any birds in there._ Hermione squinted her eyes, knowing for sure that Malfoy must be somewhere behind her, and that the girl he was talking about was in fact her.

"Hey Weasley, where could I donate again? I'm always willing to offer a helping hand to the poor." Oh yes, he was right behind her. The trio stopped walking, and Hermione wheeled around angrily. There he was, his head help up high with the infamous nasty smirk tugging on his lips. "Normally I wouldn't, of course. But I'd be glad to make an exception for you." Malfoy went on, nearing their group.

Harry had to withhold Ron from doing anything, and Hermione had to restraint herself from hexing him on the spot. "The little money your family has is too much of a disgrace to this wizarding world."

_Shut it, Malfoy._ Hermione tried, even though she knew it was to no avail. She could say whatever, but she knew he would just continue. Nonetheless, it did get him momentarily silent as he turned to look at her, a threatening eyebrow raised as a scowled settled on his face. _I don't take orders from a Mudblood._

Ouch. There he went again, throwing the M word in. In all honesty, she didn't know why he suddenly started once more. Since the beginning of the year he had been acting strange, even when he was looking for some trouble like now. It wasn't his usual self, and a more snarky and hurtful side was starting to appear.

It wasn't even until the low voice from behind said, "Lower your wand, Mr Weasley. Ten points from Gryffindor." that she finally snapped back to her senses and watched as Professor Snape stood behind Ron, a nasty smile tugging slightly on his lips as he deducted the points.

Seething, Ron lowered his wand and stormed inside the classroom, Harry following shortly. With one last glare at Malfoy, she, too, followed the boys inside and unpacked her bag, waiting for Professor Snape to start their Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

Hermione tapped her fingers on the desk in annoyance, rereading the same line for the umpteenth time, but still not being able to remember what she read. It took her everything to keep her frustration bottled inside, to not yell out loud and curse Malfoy's head off.

Looking around the library, she caught the stern look Madam Prince was throwing her way, and she immediately stopped tapping her fingers. _Malfoy, for Merlin's sake, can you stop singing whatever song that is. In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to study._

_Oh, I've noticed, Granger. Why do you think I started singing? I can't hear another word of how the bird-conjuring charm has come to existence. You've been bloody reading about that for two hours now!_ The voice practically yelled in her head, and Hermione snapped the book shut in frustration, placing it back in her bag as she hurriedly left the library, cursing Malfoy under her breath as soon as she got out. _Do you even realize we have exams next year? The importance of studying?_

_I very well do, Granger. But there's a difference between studying and obsessively reading something as unimportant as the history of a bird-conjuring charm._ Malfoy argued back and Hermione felt the heat rising to her face, growing more annoyed by the second. She hated when people couldn't take studying seriously, and Malfoy doubting the importance of school material wasn't helping either.

_Studying the history of bird-conjuring is not unimportant, Malfoy. In fact, to successfully be able to perform a spell, it is best to fully know what it is you're doing. If you hold no knowledge of-_

_GRANGER!_ The voice yelled at its loudest in her head, and Hermione jumped slightly, not having expected the sudden outburst. _In the name of Merlin, shut up._

_Fine._ Hermione thought, gritting her teeth. Watching the strange expressions on the faces of students passing by, she allowed her face to relax slightly, most likely having looked crazy as the argument that had been inside of her head, had formed expressions on her face.

Muttering the password to the Fat Lady, she got inside and already found it nearly empty. Of course that was to be expected, since she always came back late from the library. If it wasn't for Malfoy interrupting her, however, she would have stayed away an hour longer. But, unfortunate as it may be, he did interrupt.

Having not taken two steps inside the common room, the portrait opened again and Harry came walking through, greeting her with an annoyed smile as he beckoned her and Ron to gather together, positioning themselves near the fireplace where they were out of earshot from any other students.

"How did the meeting go, Harry?" Hermione asked, curious about what Harry had to do with Dumbledore. He had informed them that he'd be getting classes from him, but none of them knew what those classes involved.

Harry looked rather disappointed as he spoke, "To be honest, I expected more from it. All we did was visit some old memories." He rolled his eyes slightly with a sigh, but this got Hermione intrigued. Memories? What kind of? And why would Dumbledore show him that?

And so that's what she asked, listening tentatively as Harry explained what he saw, seeing something about the Gaunt family. Hermione, in contrast to Harry, was way more interested in the private sessions he had with Dumbledore.

"Don't you understand, Harry? It's important you know this!" Hermione exclaimed, but Harry looked at her like she had gone crazy. "Important? How can this be important? I am wasting my time, 'Mione!"

Hermione frowned, "No, you aren't. It's good to know your enemy, inside and out. It's the only way you can truly defeat him." But Harry didn't seem convinced. "Defeat him? And how is that information going to help me? Am I supposed to use his own past against him? To torture him with my knowledge on something that doesn't matter to him anymore?" Harry asked incredulously and Hermione let out a frustrated sigh.

This was the second person tonight that someone was annoying her greatly by not understanding her, and she had little patience left for Harry. _As a matter of fact, I do understand what you said._ And just when she thought her mood couldn't get any worse, he spoke.

Wait.. Malfoy.. Oh, how foolish had she been to forget about him! _Malfoy, I swear to Merlin, if word gets out about anything you hear-_ but her threat was cut off by a bored voice, _You'll hex my head off, I know, I know. No worries, as long as you keep your end to the deal, I'll keep mine._

Hermione let out a breath of relief, not sure how well she could trust his word, but not having much choice either to take it.

"I'm going to bed." Hermione announced eventually, but the boys didn't hear her, completely lost in a Quidditch conversation that they had started when she had gotten lost in her thoughts. Shooting one last glance at the boys, she felt rather guilty as she looked Harry over.

Here he was, confiding in her with the most personal information he could offer her. He always had done this, and yet here she was, repaying him by lying to him. They had every right to know what was going on, and oh, how bad she wanted to tell them.

_We're not having this conversation again, Granger._ The male voice spoke inside her head and Hermione let out a frustrated sigh as she got into her pajamas. _And why not? Honestly, Malfoy, can it really be that bad?_

_Yes, Granger, it can. Now go to sleep and stop thinking. I'd prefer it if I don't fall asleep with your annoying voice ringing through my head._ A scowl formed on her face even though it was impossible to see in the dark. Not that anyone was watching to see it, anyway.

Yet, she did get into bed and eventually let herself drift into sleep, needing the rest more than she'd like to admit. Apparently having twice as much thoughts really tired you out.

All throughout the next day she had been trying to normally converse with Harry and Ron, but she couldn't quite be her usual self. Not with what she was keeping from them. And especially not because she couldn't see the danger of them knowing it yet.

So, willing to allow her mind some peace, she headed off to Dumbledore's office right after dinner. But before she did, she waited in front of the Gargoyles, leaning against the wall as she retreated to her mind once more. _Malfoy, meet me at Dumbledore's office._

_I thought I told you before I don't take orders from a Mu-_

_If you dare finish that word, you won't live another second to hear it forming in your mind. Now, **please** do come, Malfoy. _Hermione thought in irritation as people were throwing her curious glances, wondering what in the world Hermione could be standing there for.

_Much better, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I got better things to do than meet that old man for something that doesn't concern me._ Hermione unconsciously raised an eyebrow at this. _Not concern you? I believe it was you that told me you had a say in this as well, **because** this concerned you._

If frustrated sighs could be transferred into a thought, she was sure this was the moment when she'd hear it. _The matter concerns me. Your guilt, however, does not._

_Fine, if this doesn't concern you, I'll just tell Ron and Harry, then. If my guilt is my problem, it is I who can decide how I solve it, right?_ For a moment, she was very thankful that Malfoy wasn't here just yet. God knows what he might have done to her now as she heard the dark low voice in her mind. _You filthy.. witch._

At least he was smart enough not to say what he originally wanted to say. Yes, Malfoy, two people can play a game. _Be there in a minute._ A minute? Why did he only need a minute? Wasn't he supposed to come all the way from the dungeons?

_Just because I live there, does not mean I'm locked up there at all times._ The annoyed voice said and Hermione shook her head, not even bothering to reply to that, for she didn't want to get too worked up before entering the office.

Seeing the blonde hair coming around the corner, she said the password to the Gargoyles and let the stairs carry her up, knowing Malfoy would follow her soon enough, without drawing attention by anyone else because he was with her.

Knocking on the familiar wooden door, she waited for the "Come in!"before entering his office. "Ah, Miss Granger..-" Apparently Malfoy was sooner in catching up with her than she had thought. Must have been because of his ridiculously long legs that allowed him to take big strides. _My legs are not ridiculously long, Granger._

"and Mr Malfoy. What is it that I can help you with today?" The headmaster smiled, obviously unaware of the forming argument that was starting in their minds. _They are, Malfoy._

_Are not._ "Sorry to bother you, Professor." Hermione started as she approached the desk, but the headmaster shook his head. "Not bothering me at all, Miss Granger." _They are. Have you ever looked at them?_

Hermione forced a smile at the headmaster, "Glad to hear that, then. Anyway, I had a rather concerning question, for it has been bothering me quite a bit." _Yes, I have. And they look completely normal. Now, that you are used to seeing such ridiculously short legs and have to take two times as many steps as I do, is not my problem._

The headmaster nodded for her to continue, and Hermione had difficulty maintaining her voice in a normal tone for Malfoy frustrated her greatly. _My legs aren't that short!_ She argued back, shooting a brief dark glance over her shoulder at him. "I was wondering if it is perhaps possible for me to inform Harry and Ron of this.. situation." Hermione asked, noting how the twinkle had formed back into Dumbledore's eyes as he curiously looked between the two.

_Oh, really? I beg to differ._ Dumbledore seemed to carefully think this over, "I don't think that would be wise, Miss Granger." He eventually said and Hermione's face fell. "I told you." The smug voice said from behind and Hermione scowled, shooting a glare at him over her shoulder.

Turning back to her headmaster, she fixed her expression before asking another question. "But professor, why is it that I can't?"

Dumbledore smiled gently at her, offering her a seat. Taking it without any protests, she waited – rather impatiently – for Dumbledore to finally speak. "Fair question, Miss Granger. With a not so fair answer, I'm afraid."

"You see, it is highly important you understand the dangers of telling your friends. No matter how much I wish it would be different, the truth is that the relationship between Harry, Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy have always been rather.. unpleasant." Dumbledore continued, wisely choosing his words in hope to not offend anyone.

"We both know that the minute those two boys get any knowledge on Mr Malfoy's activities and thoughts, they'll try their best to use it against him." Hermione vaguely listened to his words, not quite understanding what he was going at. What was it that Malfoy had to hide, then? Or was it simply out of precaution?

As much as she hated to lie, she could see reason with Dumbledore. After all, Harry was indeed fixated on trying to find Malfoy's faults, as he had proven at the beginning of this year. He even went as crazy as to accuse Malfoy of being a Death Eater.

She, of course, had found this to be ridiculous. Yes, she knew that Malfoy wasn't really himself this year. She could see it in everything. Even when he seemed to appear like his old self when he offended Ron, it wasn't quite the same. There was no joy in his eyes, not the fierceness that she once saw.

No, right now he seemed like a lost boy trying to maintain his reputation, even though he wasn't fully present whilst doing so. _I am not lost_. An angry voice suddenly filled her mind, and Hermione let out a deep sigh, looking over her shoulder at Malfoy who was giving her a cold glare.

_Stop listening to my thoughts, Malfoy._ She grumpily replied, her brows furrowing in slight annoyance. _Don't you think I haven't tried that yet, Granger?_

_Whatever._ She wasn't in the mood for arguing – not now. Not when her mind was still filled with so many more questions.

Focusing her eyes back on Dumbledore, who still had the curiosity engraved on his face, she let her face relax once more. "Professor, I was wondering if you could write me a note once more, so I can have a look one last time at that book you talked about." Hermione tentatively asked, to which he simply smiled knowingly.

"But of course, Miss Granger. This time, however, make sure to get all your questions answered before returning the book, will you?" He asked as he scribbled a quick note, giving it to her with a wink. Hermione nodded with a smile and took it with a "thank you" before leaving the office.

Out of all questions she had in her mind, there was one most prominent: what if one of them were to die? _Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine, Granger._ But Hermione didn't comment, for this was utmost serious to her. After all, she was Harry Potter's best friend. And Draco Malfoy didn't really have the best family, either.

Anything could happen to them.


	3. The risk of thinking like a Malfoy

It had been a good few weeks since the spell was last casted, and she was hitting the point of insanity. Her own thoughts were worse enough at times, for she had the annoying habit of over thinking everything she thought. Let alone have someone else's thoughts join those never-ending chain of thoughts.

And the worst part was, that not only did she have to listen to them, it also started to influence her way of thinking, and how she would reply at times. There were these moments, where she'd be so lost in studying, and someone were to ask her something that she'd reply with such a snarky comment that was completely unknown to her. If anything, it would sound like Malfoy had momentarily taken over her body and replied for her.

Matters weren't helping either that she still hadn't gotten the chance to use the note Dumbledore had written for her. For weeks she had been walking around with too many questions, and too many complaints from Malfoy. It wasn't her fault, though. All the teachers at Hogwarts were giving the sixth years way too much work to do, even Hermione had to admit that. Of course she was more organized and had it better done than the others, but even she had trouble trying to get everything done.

Harry was frustrating her greatly as well. All those years she had been top of all her classes, except for this year. The only class she wasn't top of the class at anymore was Potions. Slughorn had seemed to take a real liking to Harry, all because he suddenly got better at Potions.

At first she couldn't understand how it happened, after all, it's not like he had any chance to practice over summer. And she didn't like his improvement one bit. If anything, it frustrated her even more than she already was.

Finishing up her Charms essay, she slammed her books shut and huffed as she saw Ron and Harry playing chess, not being able to believe they could relax this well with so much work to do. "I can't believe you two! This essay is due in three days, and you two haven't even started."

Ron turned to her with a sheepish smile, "Actually, 'Mione.." He started as he scratched behind the back of his head, "We were wondering if you'd help us out. Neither of us really understand anything of it."

Hermione scowled at them, "Perhaps if you had actually paid attention in class, you'd be able to make that essay." She snapped, turning around and disappearing out of the common room before either of them had any chance to reply.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she was cursing Malfoy silently under her breath. Lately he had been very snarky in his thoughts, not only to her but as well about other students, and in times when she was frustrated like this, it would rub off on her and she'd accidentally use it on her friends.

It's not like she meant to do that, it's just that she wouldn't realize until the words had left her mouth. As she walked into the library, she decided she'd apologize after Harry came back from his meeting with Dumbledore.

In the meantime, she'd finally use her bit of free time to look up the answers she was desperate to get. Having passed the note to Madam Prince, and some jumping on the spot, she finally managed to grab the book from the shelf and got herself seated at an empty desk.

Opening the book, she started skimming the pages once more until her eyes landed on pieces of information that answered most asked questions.

_Contrary to popular belief, the mind reading charm is not known for killing the other when one dies. In fact, it's a popular method to get rid of the charm. Because once the other is dead, the charm will be lifted._

Hermione looked rather uncomfortable at those words, not believing that it was popular for others to kill the ones they were connected with simply to get rid of the charm. And for a fleeting moment, she wondered if Malfoy was capable of doing that to her.

 _With pleasure, if it wouldn't end me up expelled._ The voice answered, and Hermione rolled her eyes at that. He possibly couldn't be serious. Yes, Malfoy wasn't the most friendly person she had ever met, and by all means, he was mean. But he wasn't evil. He wasn't the murderous type.

 _You don't know anything about me, Mudblood._ The self-restraint she had to not tear the book she was holding apart in anger was slowly starting to wear off. _I have my boundaries, Malfoy. Even though Dumbledore advised not to say a thing, I will not hesitate to let Harry and Ron know if you cross my boundaries once more._

 _And what will they do? I bet the Dark Lord will be thrilled to hear everything I've heard so far, Granger. Your words are empty threats._ Crap, he had her there. But that didn't mean he had won. No, one more name calling and he would regret it, she'd make sure of that.

_The charm holds no responsibility for any sort of improvement, or damage that might be done to the bond between the two people. This charm merely allows the other to know what they think. Everything that evolves from there on, is entirely caused by themselves._

Hermione scoffed. That was rather obvious, wasn't it? Allowing access to another one's mind could do worse things to a relationship than it could possibly do good. People had a habit of thinking strange things, and when that's exposed, it's hard to not blame them for what they think.

Now, there was something that caught her eye, and she eagerly read the piece.

_Mind reading is shielded from any other source protruding the mind. The charm offers the mind full protection, granting no outer source to penetrate another one's mind. Any attempts that will be done, will result in the penetrator seeing nothing more than a blank mind. Everything that is thought, seen and shared between the two minds, shall be kept between the two._

The reason why this caught her eye was because she remembered Harry's Occlumency classes with Snape. So that meant that if at any given times any unwanted people would visit her mind, she would not be able to show any valuable information about Harry Potter.

And even better, this would mean that Malfoy was shielded as well. No doubt did his father have connections to Voldemort, and if at any chance Malfoy were to see him, Voldemort would be unable to access his mind and see anything about Harry.

That made some of her worries go away, knowing that Voldemort would be unable to retrieve any sort of information about Harry unless it was directly given to him by speech.

Even though she had her most important questions answered, she still remained in the library to read the entire book through, not wanting to ask Dumbledore once more for a note, and thus reading everything in case it would come in useful at a later point.

 _I need a place where no one will find me. A place where everything shall be hidden._ The sentence was repeated once more, and it immediately caught Hermione's attention, making her take her eyes off the book since two hours that she had been reading it.

 _Malfoy?_ Hermione tried, but he didn't reply, obviously trying to ignore her and any unwanted questions. Hermione sighed tiredly, closing the book she had finished and brought it back to where it belonged.

'I need a place where no one will find me. A place where everything shall be hidden.' Hermione thought it over, not taking too long to figure out he was at the Room of Requirement. But what in the world was he doing there?

Pondering it over, she made her way back to the common room where she saw Ron and Harry talking in hushed voices to one another, both hanging over a piece of parchment with only a few lines scrabbled on it.

Releasing a sigh, she walked over to where they sat and sat down on the ground with them. "Look, I'm sorry about my outburst from before." Hermione started, grabbing both their attention. "Is everything okay?" Harry asked, evidentially worried even though he was trying to look mad at her.

Hermione nodded with a tired smile. "Yes, I'm just really stressed about school, you know." She said and Ron released an exasperated gasp. "Did my ears deceive me? Hermione Granger, stressed about school? Tell me you heard it too, Harry."

Harry's featured soften as he nodded with a grin. At that she couldn't help but let out a minor grin as well, hitting the boys softly on their arms. "Oh, shut it." Taking a quick glance at what they wrote down, she mentally cursed herself for giving in once more, grabbing both the parchments from their laps with a mumbled "Let me take a look at them."

After working for a good solid hour on both their essays, she managed to write somewhat of an okay looking essay for the boys. At least, an essay that would match their level. Listening to the last few things Harry had to say about his meeting, she went to bed once he was finished and fell into a rather restless sleep.

It disturbed her greatly, to not know what Malfoy had been doing, and why he needed the Room of Requirement. And on top of that, she had started to notice something: the lack of thoughts compared to the beginning.

Calculating back to the start, she found out it was already over a good month and a half since they had gotten into this mess. Hermione supposed that the charm was slowly sliding into the second stage, allowing the less important thoughts to be unheard.

Not that she was complaining, after all, it was great to not hear anything before she fell asleep. _Wish I could say the same._ A very snarky voice said, and Hermione quickly fixed her mind, deciding it indeed might be best to catch some sleep.

Sitting on the stands, she wrapped her coat a bit closer around her body as she watched the people wearing red all huddled together. Today were Quidditch tryouts, and Ron was trying out as Keeper.

Ron. She wasn't quite sure what she felt for him. She knew for sure it was more than friendship, but it wasn't love, either. Sure, she got all fuzzy and giggly around him, but there were often enough times where she simply couldn't stand him, and his idiotic answers.

But his smile. There was something about it that dragged her to him every single time. _That's absolutely disgusting. Granger, do something about your thoughts._ Hermione felt a blush creeping to her cheeks, momentarily flustered for she kept on forgetting that someone was listening in on her thoughts.

Clearing her throat, she fixed her eyes back on the group of people below her, watching as one by one they started to fly in the air, each one trying for a different position on the team.

She was right about what she said before to Harry: most of them weren't here for Quidditch. They were here for Harry. That explained why there were so many terrible players, more often than not just watching Harry instead of playing the game.

At last the Keepers were coming up, and as far as Hermione could see, there were only two people trying out for the position: Ron and Cormac McLaggen. Or at least, those were the two people she cared most about, seeing as Ron and Cormac had a bit of an encounter before they went up – from what she could see.

Both of the boys took a place at one of the goals, each on the other side of the field. Starting out with Cormac, he was doing great – too great actually. But to her relief was Ron doing great, too. That is, until he nearly fell off his broom.

At this point, the saves Cormac made were more than Ron made. Mentally debating with herself whether she should do it or not, she eventually gave in as the players moved to Cormac, ready to throw the Quaffle in. "Confundus." She whispered, covering her mouth so no one would notice her mouth moving.

Pleased to see that Cormac moved aside and let the Quaffle in, she smiled to herself as it now meant that Ron saved more. _Pathetic, isn't it? Having to save Weasel's arse to let him on the team._

And there her smile went. _I did not save Ron, I merely helped him a bit._ If people could laugh in their thoughts, this would be the moment he'd laugh full in her face. _Helped him? It seems like Weasley is so bad he can't even get on the team without his girlfriend helping him._

 _First of all, I am not his girlfriend. Second of all, Ron is perfectly able to get on the team himself. He is a very good player._ It was difficult to hold a conversation over thoughts, never quite knowing how the other really reacted. But knowing Malfoy, he'd probably scoff at that comment.

 _Right, my bad, he's so good he needs help. Honestly, Granger, if you think he's so good, why would you help him?_ Hermione fell quiet, not really knowing what to say to this without agreeing with Malfoy's previous statement about Ron's abilities.

Even though she was absolutely elated that Ron was now accepted to the team, she was nearly starting to regret her decision to hex Cormac. He wouldn't stop talking about his saves that evening in the common room, bragging about what he had done.

Yet, Hermione couldn't suppress the smile that was forming on her face. There was something about him being so happy that warmed up her heart. _You're absolutely sickening, Granger._ Draco Malfoy. He sure had a way to ruin people their mood.

"He's got a bit of thing for you, Hermione." Ron said, bringing her back to his talking. "Cormac." He added and Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "He's vile." She said and returned to her Defence Against the Dark Arts essay.

"Have you ever heard of this spell? Sectumsempra?" Harry asked her, leaning over to her and showing her his Potions book. This aggravated Hermione, remembering how she found out last week how he had been able to succeed so well in Potions.

He had found this book that had notes scribbled inside of it, showing how to best brew potions. And the worst thing of it, was that the previous owner had scrambled all sorts of spells in it. Spells that were even unknown to Hermione herself. And the only things that were unknown to Hermione, were things that had to do with the Dark Arts.

So, it was safe to say that Hermione didn't trust that book. Even better, she despised it. Not only because it might contain dangerous spells, but also because Harry was practically cheating his top grades.

"No, I haven't." Hermione said, answering his question. "And if you had a shred of self-respect, you'd hand that book in."

"Not bloody likely. He's top of the class." Ron said, mingling in with the conversation. Of course Harry was, that was her entire point. "He's even better than you, Hermione. Slughorn thinks he's a genius."

Slamming her book shut, she shot a death glare at Ron. "What?" Honestly, at times like these when he could be so ignorant, she always started to doubt why it was that she liked him. _That makes two of us. What is it about that book, anyway?_

 _None of your business, Malfoy._ Hermione replied in her head, using the same sentence he had always used whenever she'd ask about what he was doing in the Room of Requirement.

"I'd like to know whose that book was. Let's have a look." Hermione said, getting up and stretching her hand out. Harry immediately became defensive, getting up as well as he slammed the book shut. "No."

This got Hermione suspicious. What was it that he was hiding from her? "Why not?" She questioned and Harry stammered, "The binding is fragile." Well, that was a load of rubbish. "The binding is fragile?" Hermione asked incredulously, following him as he tried to walk away.

"Yeah." He simply said and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and watched as Ginny – who was sitting behind where Harry stood – grabbed the book out of his hand. "Who's the Half-Blood Prince?" Ginny asked and Hermione turned to look at her questioningly, "Who?"

"That's what it says right here: 'This book is property of the Half-Blood Prince.'" Ginny said and Hermione, even though she was slightly annoyed at Harry for keeping things from her, _Says you._ , smiled as she looked between Harry and Ginny.

 _Oh, shut up. I have a good reason to hide it, don't I?_ Hermione argued as she focused back on the scene in front of her, where Harry walked away. She really hoped that he would pull his head out of his arse any time soon and finally notice Ginny sometime.

 _Maybe he does too._ Hermione walked back over to where her school supplies were laying on the floor and picked them up. _Are you defending him?_ The irony of that thought nearly made her raise her eyebrows and chuckle aloud. Draco Malfoy, defending Harry Potter?

 _Of course not, you stupid witch. I am merely trying to make you feel guilty._ Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. _Would've worked if you hadn't start defending Harry._

_I wasn't defending him._

_Whatever you say, Malfoy._ And with a teasing smile on her lips, she fell asleep.


End file.
